Jadis
Jadis, the Last Empress of Charn, better known as the White Witch, was the first Narnian villain encountered by the Pevensies. Originally from the alternate World of Charn, she was accidentally brought to the World of Narnia, and although banished by Aslan, she returned 900 Narnian-years later to usurp power from the royal family of Narnia. Therefore, she began the Hundred-Year Winter, a curse to the Narnian people, and built her own palace, though claimed to still be the possessor of the castle Cair Paravel in her self-stylised title: Her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc. She magically forced Narnia into a hundred-year state of frozen snow and ice during her reign, though she banned the celebration of the winter holiday of Christmas throughout Narnia. Characteristics The White Witch's magic was very powerful in her own world of Charn, but she found her magic largely useless in other worlds. In Narnia she got her magic power mostly from a wand. With Her Wand, she could turn anyone to stone. Her Castle, the seat of her rule over Narnia, was littered throughout with stone statues frozen in horrified poses, which on closer inspection were people and animals that she had turned to stone. The White Witch was a cruel and self-centered woman, seeing herself as above all rules of conduct and regarding people around her as tools to be used or obstacles to be demolished; this is most clearly demonstrated in her casual use of the Deplorable Word on Charn, and her complete lack of remorse or care for the world she rendered desolate out of a fit of pique. An extraordinarily beautiful, extremely tall (7 feet), and imposing woman, Jadis' beauty enchants Digory Kirke, Andrew Ketterley and Edmund Pevensie on first encounters. The White Witch's minions were composed of a large variety of evil magic creatures, but predominant among them were the wolves (which, like many animals in Narnia, could talk) and the black-bearded dwarves. Physically, the White Witch's most striking feature was her white skin, from which her name was derived. It was not merely very pale, but actually white; as white as chalk, or paper, or snow. In the book The Magician's Nephew it is explained that her skin was made that way by partaking of an apple from the Emperor's Garden in the Land of Narnia at the beginning of that world. The apple was forbidden to all those except those who were explicitly instructed to fetch it, and even then those people had to bear it for others, and not partake of it themselves. The fruit gave her immortality and made her skin white. She was also exceedingly tall, which was a natural feature of her race. (She had come from "giantish" blood.) Right to Rule The White Witch made two false claims which, if true, would have given her authority to rule over Narnia. The first was that she was human. At the beginning of Narnia Aslan gave "sons of Adam and daughters of Eve" dominion over all the beasts (nontalking or talking) and magical creatures of Narnia. (Even though they can and do reproduce with humans, Narnian dwarfs are not considered to be human; they are referred to as "Sons of Earth".) Although the White Witch appears human (despite her unnatural skin color and above average height), she is actually descended from Adam's first wife, Lilith, and was one of the Djinn, on the other side she was half giant. The descendants of the union between the Djinn and the giants inhabited Charn, another world in Lewis's fictional universe. She killed her younger sister to get the Throne of Charn. Her second claim was that she was a servant of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea and ruled by his and Aslan's blessing. Because she was the first to rebel in Narnia, by the workings of the Deep Magic, she was given ownership and the right to kill all traitors and all those who willingly would follow her. She was in essence the Emperor's hangman and carried out her executions on the stone table. In this way she could represent a Satanic figure. Plot At the beginning of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, it was explained to the Pevensies that an ancient prophecy had been made concerning the overthrow of the White Witch, stating that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve filled the four thrones at Cair Paravel as Kings and Queens of Narnia, the reign of the White Witch and the endless winter she had caused would end. The White Witch was aware of the prophecy, and employed spies to tell her of any human that came to Narnia. Origin Mr. Beaver in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe conjectures that the White Witch Jadis was not human as was her claim but in fact half giantess and half Jinn, a descendant of Lilith. This view of Jadis's ancestry would seem, however, to be superceded by C.S. Lewis's later work, the Magician's Nephew. In The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, the White Witch left a note nailed to Mr. Tumnus' floor which revealed that her real name is Jadis. But in The Magician's Nephew, it is explained that she was the Empress and last inhabitant of another world which contained a great and ancient city known as Charn inhabited by the Jinn. Jadis spoke "the Deplorable Word", which, when spoken properly, would destroy every living thing except the one who uttered it, in order to defeat her sister in her desire to rule Charn. Jadis came to Narnia via the Wood between Worlds, which is an endless forest filled with pools of water that are portals to other worlds, Earth's and Narnia's worlds included. Charn was destroyed after Jadis left. She was banished to the north by Aslan for 900 years until she returned to usurp power over Narnia. Fate The White Witch's worst deed (other than killing every living thing in Charn with the use of the Deplorable Word) was when she killed Aslan on the stone table, instead of Edmund. However, just before she killed Aslan, the Witch revealed that she fully intended to go back on her deal with Aslan and kill Edmund and the other Pevensies as well, leaving the path free for her to rule Narnia forever. Aslan came back to life due to the complete fulfillment of the Golden Age Prophecy, and while the Witch was fighting in the Battle of Beruna, Aslan arrived with reinforcements (all the statues from her castle, brought back to life) and killed the Witch that day. Deaths The way the Witch dies is different in each adaptation of the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. *In the book, the only details given are that Aslan "flung himself upon the Witch" and that they "rolled over together but with the Witch underneath". When next we see her she is dead. *In the animated film, Aslan jumps from a high ledge and lands on the Witch, crushing her and completely destroying her. *In the BBC film, Aslan kills the Witch with his roar. *In the Disney film, Aslan pins the Witch down and then kills her. Attempted Ressurection* During the events of the Prince Caspian (the Disney movie), Nikabrik, despairing of Aslan or the Pevensies arriving, brought in a hag and a werewolf who offered a way to revive the White Witch. However, Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin arrived just in time to stop them. In the Disney film, she appeared entrapped in a wall of ice. She tempted Caspian, who was pushed away by Peter, and then she charmed Peter, but she was stabbed from behind by Edmund, rendering the attempted resurrection unsuccessful. Trivia There is a theory that she later reappears in The Silver Chair as the Lady of the Green Kirtle with a knight (who is really Prince Rilian). Later in the book, she transformed into a giant green serpent, but was killed by Rilian, thus ending Jadis. However, there is little evidence to support this theory. This theory was mostly the result of the fact that the White Witch and the Green Witch were played by the same person in the BBC adaptations of the books. Glimfeather the owl called the Green Witch "One of the same crew," referring to the "Northern Witches." This could not be possible if they were one and the same. If they were the same people, C.S. Lewis would have probably said so. de:Jadis Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:Featured Category:Giants